wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Global Warming/Featured
Global Warming, like The Internets, is a complex consumer confidence scam put forth onto the American public by Al Gore and the Weather Channel. Al Gore claims that we will all die the day after tomorrow if we do not give him lots of money to invest into so-called "green" technologies. This is really an attack on Stephen Colbert because he knows the real threat we face — the bear uprising of 2012. Colbert knows the truth and Mr. Gore wants to silence this. History Origin of The Myth The global warming "theory" was created by a cabal of liberal secular climate scientists, who held a series of secret meetings with Al Qaeda to draw up the Ultimate Plan to Destroy American Civilization. With the help of nefarious forces such as bears, this Satanic coalition created a gigantic unholy edifice, the Scientific Establishment, whose aim was to discredit capitalism and facilitate a New World Order of Islamo-Communism — all by spreading the cruel lie of global warming. This Scientific Establishment then proceeded to create an oppressive hierarchy of inquisitors called the "IPCC",Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change. 2007. IPCC Fourth Assessment Report (AR4). whose function was to spread the Word of Satan and burn disbelievers at the stake. The Movie that Wasn't a Movie This unchristian movement reached its peak when Al Gore created his anti-American "movie", An Inconvenient Truth. While this "movie" was in fact truth nothing more than a long Apple Macintosh Keynote PowerPoint presentation, it did succeed in scaring lots of little children into believing that they may die the next day. The "movie" also brainwashed many well-intentioned Americans into thinking that global warming is very real, that it is caused by carbon emissions from God-loving, capitalism-loving companies, and that Al Gore is a good man who will save everyone. The Satanic Church of Global Warmism And thus, global warming soon became a religion in its own right — a church! Al Gore was the pope and prophet of doom of this new church; the "IPCC" were its high priests and book-burners; and its street preachers were the Liberal Media and the hippie tree-huggers who continually chanted the false mantra of "global warming", and tried to foster guilt trips in you and me by showing pictures of innocent-looking furry animals and snazzy-looking tables and diagrams.2007. Bears Bear the Brunt of Global Warming. MotherJones Blog. This newly-formed Church of Global Warmism was very powerful indeed. Within a few months, it quickly rose in prominence to become one of the most well-known branches of the Church of Our Father Below. The godless sodomites of Babylon ignored the heavy snowfall in the east and gave An Inconvenient Truth a miniature golden idol for the tree-huggers of America to kneel down to. The Nobel Committee pledged their allegiance to Lucifer, by awarding a Nobel Prize jointly to the evil "IPCC" and Gore.Thus the Nobel Prize has absolutely no credibility whatsoever, except when it is awarded to patriotic citizens such as James Watson and William Hammesfahr. Even Christians were being conned into giving away all their money and worldly possessions to "help" the poor people "affected" by global warming. Meanwhile... Fortunately the forces of righteousness, led by Philip Morris and ExxonMobil, had not been slacking.The liberals, in typical treasonous fashion, have referred to Morris and ExxonMobil as fathers of a "denial industry": *Elisa K. Ong, and Stanton A. Glantz. 2001. Constructing "Sound Science" and "Good Epidemiology": Tobacco, Lawyers, and Public Relations Firms. American Journal of Public Health, 91(11):1749—1757. *George Monbiot. 2006. The Denial Industry. The Guardian. *2005. Put a Tiger In Your Think Tank. Mother Jones. With their powers of Sound Science,Note that Sound Science is totally different from Science, the latter being a pinko commie construct. they successfully found the Plain Truth about global warming, and also uncovered Gore's diabolical plan to create a Dictatorial World Government by selling carbon credits. Global Warming? What? Indeed, even before Al Gore made his treasonous "movie", the righteous forces had conducted a series of rigorous scientific experiments on global warming, and found that global warming does not actually exist. For one thing, the good scientists discovered that the so-called global warming "theory" was based merely on unholy things known as "climate models". Liberal tree-huggers claim that these "models" accurately predict climate change, because they fit with past climate observations. the difference between the two predictions?]] However, the truthy truth is that this is utterly meaningless, as the "models" have been specifically crafted, manipulated, and distorted to fit with past data in the first place! What is more, these "models" can easily be made to fit any data! For instance, tree-huggers claim that a "climate model" created by NASA's James Hansen and other liberals in 1988James Hansen et al. 1988. Global climate changes as forecast by Goddard Institute for Space Studies three-dimensional model. Journal of Geophysical Research, 93(D8):9341—9364. showed "remarkable" accuracy in predicting climate change all the way to 2006.James Hansen et al. 2006. Global temperature change. Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America, 103(39):14288—14293. This can only mean that in 2006, Hansen's team tweaked their 1988 "model" in unspecified ad hoc ways to make it work all the way to 2006! Furthermore, even though Hansen's "models" have obviously been rigged so that they can fit any data, our scientists of righteousness actually found that the "models" do not fit the actual historical climate at all!Tim Lambert. 2008. Climate Audit Comedy of Errors. Deltoid. This seeming contradiction is merely a reminder to us that God is Great. Global Warming, Not Our Fault Not only did our righteous scientists find that global warming does not exist; they also found that global warming does exist, and the main cause is not carbon emissions from American companies; more precisely, they found that the main cause of global warming is *the sun; *the cows; *China and India; *terrorists and Saddam Hussein;Russell Coker. 2007. War is Bad for the Environment. *Al Gore; *liberalism;Dave Semeniuk. 2007. Divorce Your Spouse, Harm The Environment — or — "How an English King Killed The Planet 500 Years Ago". Terry*. and *tree-huggers.John Quiggin. 2007. Prins and Rayner on Kyoto. Crooked Timber. In summary, each and every one of the above has been found to be the true culprit responsible for global warming which does not exist. (This may seem contradictory to a factonista, but recall that the Lord God works in mysterious ways.) Furthermore, in December 2006, the planet started to grow cold, and this resulted in snow forcing many airports, notably Denver's, to close. The very existence of winter shows that not only is global warming not occurring, but that an ice age has settled in. Global Warming is Good! What is more, the forces of righteousness found that global warming — which does not exist — is actually an extremely good thing: *More money in ExxonMobil's pockets means more jobs for everyone.All else being equal. Which will definitely not be the case, but do not tell anyone that. *Burning of fossil fuels creates massive amounts of carbon dioxide, and plants love carbon dioxide. *Fewer polar bears at the North Pole means more land for Americans to live and work and play golf in. *Rising temperatures mean more warm places to vacation in, and more tanning days. *A melting icecap and the resulting rise in sea level lifts all boats! This may contradict the thesis that global warming is caused by liberalism, and liberalism is bad. However, it can quickly be seen that global warming is only beneficial when caused by patriotic Americans; global warming caused by liberals, on the other hand, is always harmful. The Empire of God Strikes Back: The Great Global Warming War The First Epic Battle Anyway, with the release of Gore's "movie", the forces of righteousness had to act fast. And they did — Praise the Lord! Using the arcane skills of the truthitician-necromancer, they amassed a mighty army of 400 scientists to wage war against Gore and the "IPCC". views!]] Alas, the 400 scientists were defeated by a couple of hippie liberals.2007. 400 Prominent Scientists Dispute Global Warming — Bunk. DeSmogBlog. The Second Epic Battle In the first epic battle, the righteous side learnt that necromancy was not a very good technique, and in any case it was not particularly Christian. Therefore, for the second Global Warming Battle, they instead gathered a legion of 100 men, who were anointed personally by God as climate scientists. This turned out to be another victory for the forces of evil.2007. 100 discredited, self-interested and/or deluded "scientists" question climate change. DeSmogBlog. The Third Epic Battle Truly, the climatology credentials granted by God were powerful, but still not enough to overcome the credentials of Satan's legions. For the third battle, the righteous side sent out a legion of 4 climate scientists — Douglass, Pearson, Singer, and Christy.D. H. Douglass, J. R. Christy, B. D. Pearson, and S. F. Singer. 2007. A comparison of tropical temperature trends with model predictions. International Journal of Climatology. Unfortunately, the brave scientists were burnt at the stake for various scientific technicalities which none of us should need to know about.2007. Tropical tropospheric trends. RealClimate. The Fourth Epic Battle After the sacrifice of the four scientists, the forces of good — following the example of freedom-loving Galileo — decided to wipe out the sinful theory of global warming by invoking the power of American law. This power, however, never materialized.Tim Lambert. 2007. Steve McIntyre and the Data Quality Act. Deltoid. The Fifth Epic Battle At this point, in came a knight in shining armor to rescue the individualist damsels in distress — The Skeptical Environmentalist, a chivalrous book by truthitician Bjørn Lomborg.Kevin Berger. 2007. Bjørn Lomborg feels a chill. The Salon. Lomborg's book challenged Gore's "movie" to a duel; the result, alas, was that Lomborg lost the duel, though this was probably because the duel was adjudicated by the treasonous knave Kåre Fog.Kåre Fog. 2008. Bjørn Lomborg versus Al Gore. Lomborg-errors. 2008 — A New Generation of Godly Warfare In 2008, the forces of righteousness underwent a reorganization, assembled in New York City, and rebranded themselves as the defenders of .Kevin Grandia. 2008. DeSmog on the Ground for Denial-a-palooza. DeSmogBlog.''National Wildlife Federation. 2008. Liveblogging the Heartland Institute's Global Warming Denier Conference. ''Daily Kos. This courageous act shows the world that the great armies of ExxonMobil are here to save the day, and that they are prepared to defend reality to the death against the onslaught of the evil factists, fact-huggers, and factonistas! On March 2, 2008, Joseph Bast started by giving an inspiring, impassioned, and moving speech on the evils of the Academic Inquisition and the virtues of climate skepticism.Paul Biggs. 2008. Joseph Bast's Opening Speech at the New York 2008 International Conference on Climate Change. Jennifer Marohasy. In his statesman-like address, Bast rightfully chastised Gore for being a coward, and bravely denounced the "left wing conspiracy groups" who were there as "professional hecklers". On March 3, 2008, Fred Singer presented his ground-breaking NIPCC report, which the "IPCC" "report" is merely a shadow of.Richard Littlemore. 2008. Fred Singer: Let's Lie About Global Warming. DeSmogBlog. In part of his patriotic report, he honored the memory of the four martyred scientists Douglass, Pearson, Singer, and Christy, by presenting their work once more.One of the four martyred scientists was Singer himself, but remember that the Ways of the Lord are not man's ways. Despite the Plain Truth that the New York conference was a "truly historic event",Biggs, op. cit. the Mainstream Media decided to traitorously label it "irrelevant" even before finding out what the speakers were saying.Jeff Montgomery and Molly Murray. 2008. Del. scientist to present his opinions on warming. Delaware Online. Truly, this shows that the Media Fear Engine is in cahoots with the Satanic Church of Global Warmism in trying to suppress debate! And the Struggle Continues While the forces of justice are currently at a disadvantage, we all know that with God's help, the tides will turn, and the great ExxonMobil will emerge victorious. God Bless America! The Science of Global Warming Global warming is a subject of science, and as such it involves complex-looking figures and equations such as \mathrm{E}X = \mu and big words such as "troposphere", "radiosonde", and "anthropogenic". Therefore, the best way to understand the research done on global warming is to read about the work of scientists filtered through *the brains of politicians such as Gore and Inhofe; followed by *the brains of industry journalists such as TechCentralStation;The Editors. 'The Lie After Tomorrow'. The Poor Man. followed by *the brains of, well, newspaper journalists; and finally *your gut. Indeed, after this rigorous scientific process, you will realize that the so-called global warming "theory" can easily be refuted with a simple theorem. Theorem: God is Still Up There This theorem, due to Senator Inhofe,Faiz. Inhofe: Don't Worry About Global Warming Because `God's Still Up There'. Think Progress. uses sound principles of Aristotlean logic to refute global warming. The proof requires the following lemma: :Lemma Ω: God exists.The Greek letter Ω is used here to give the proof an aura of gravitas. This lemma is proven as follows: :Premise: God is great. :Premise: If God does not exist, then He is not great. :Conclusion: Therefore, God exists. With this lemma in place, we can now lay out Inhofe's theorem: :Premise: God is great. :Lemma Ω: God exists. :Premise: If God allows global warming to destroy the earth, then He is not great. :Conclusion: Nixo facto, God will not allow global warming to destroy the earth. :Conclusion: Therefore, we need do nothing about global warming.Note however that this reasoning does not apply to the War On Terror. Even though God will not let terrorists destroy our Free World, it is still our duty, our imperative, to actively fight Terror. And the global warming scam is of course a kind of Terror, which is why we must actively fight it. Even if God is still up there. Which means... :Conclusion: Global warming is a myth. QED. Footnotes See Also The Good * All The Science Is Not In * Indubitable Doubt * Global Climate Change, which is totally different from global warming * Pre-emptive Inaction * Ron Paul, who is absolutely right when he talks about global warming * Sourciness * Teach The Controversy * The Convenientest Truth * Tobacco, a subject closely related to global warming * Wikiality.com Study Group Research Study Group The Bad * Gaia * Pre-emptive Action — good for fighting terrorists, but bad (indeed, evil) for global warming External Tubes Know Thy Enemy Dirty hippie liberals who do not bathe * Skeptic Arguments — anti-ExxonMobil propaganda ostensibly in the form of "debunkings"; obviously written by traitors * "Global warming" on SourceWatch, another anti-American web site * Why does Nexus 6 hate Steve McIntyre so much? * Andrew Dessler thinks he can manage the earth's climate better than ExxonMobil the Wizard of Oz * Sylvia Tognetti has a problem with free speech * Steven Poole wages war against the friendly carbon dioxide * Horatio Algeranon writes pinko poetry The Media Fear Engine *Ian Sample hates free speech and free money * Mike De Souza launches a witch-hunt against freedom-loving group Friends of Science Ivory-tower elitist academics * A talk on "The American Denial of Global Warming", by eco-jihadist suicide bomber Naomi Oreskes * Peterson, Connolley, and Fleck are fat In ExxonMobil God We Trust Freedom Science * [http://www.ingentaconnect.com/content/mscp/ene Energy and Environment] — the Free World's leading source of skeptical science! * [http://www.webcitation.org/5W2YfaaxP Global Warming FAQ] — by another freedom-loving group, the Competitive Enterprise Institute * The CEI advertisement which Steven Poole is persecuting The power of the free market * Green Hosting Reviews — the very existence of this site clearly shows that global warming is nothing to worry about! * N2O release from agro-biofuel production negates global warming reduction by replacing fossil fuels (or not) — All Hail Oil! * Food or Fuel? When in doubt, do nothing!